Kill All Monsters, Love All Monsters
by DumbNaomi
Summary: Naomi had a certain fascination with these monsters. She knew they had more depth to them than killing and eating everyone in sight. Her will would drive her into the open world beyond the walls and encourage to keep fighting. What else will keep her flame burning bright? [OC x Reiner] [First story; Critique and Review Welcomed]
1. Death Is Peacful

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR CONTENT OF ATTACK ON TITAN IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR MY TWO OCS, DAVID AND NAOMI ANGEL.

* * *

It happened. The ending of an uneasy peace that had gone on for a century. I knew this day would come, most of us did, but nobody expected it to be like this.

That big red hand gripped the top of the wall. This thing… this titan… this _monster _loomed over us.

It was strange looking. Unlike normal ones, it was covered in muscle. But I guess the fact that it was at least 60m high was abnormal, too.

The air was thin and filled with silence. As it looked over the wall, I felt it staring directly at me. I felt a knot in my stomach grow, like I was going to throw up.

Within the next few seconds, all hell broke loose. And nobody was about to make it out alive.  
The gargantuan titan had kicked the whole wall in. Shrapnel and boulders were sent whirling towards the citizens. I had never run so fast in my life.

First objective: I had to find my family. I had to make sure they were okay.  
First a right, two lefts, and just two blocks forward. Normally it took 3 minutes to get gone, but this went on to what seemed hours. The closer I got, the more my heart sank. All around me were destroyed houses. Running down the street I could already see it; smashed. Nothing of it remained; you could barely tell it was a house. I felt like I had been stabbed in the stomach.

I cursed and looked around my surroundings. _Where could they be? There's no way I could find them in of all of this chaos, _I thought to they were already safe.

There was no point in me running around like a chicken with its head cut off. All I had to focus on was getting myself to safety, that's what they would want. I started to run to the gate to the next wall, which would have to be the safest place to go.

Rushing down the streets of chaos something caught my eye; a titan, at least 8m. It stared down with blank eyes.

I froze up and looked down at the ground. It was a young kid frozen in fear. The titan slowly descended his arm down to pick up his lunch.

"NO!" I cried and lunged down the alley. What was I doing? This was reckless and stupid. What the _hell_ was I doing?

Before the titan had a chance to grab him, I pulled the kid by the hood of his jacket, pulled him up and shoved towards the street.

"RUN!" I shrieked at the kid. My scream pulled him back to reality and he rushed off towards the wall. I grunted and made my way after him. At least, I tried to.

Next thing I knew it had grabbed me by the leg and dangled me upside down. I shrieked and jerked around begging to be set free. This was the end.

Before consuming me, he dangled me right in front of his eyes. The normal blankness was filled something. Sadness and pain? Some sort of regret?Tears welded up in my eyes. These monsters couldn't actually feel, could they? All they were mindless killing machines. Monsters. All they did was kill and eat. There's no way that they could be intelligent.

I felt myself start to descend towards the mouth of the monster which snapped me back to reality. I trashed and kicked. I refused to go out like this. I had to fight.

The pain that went through my body caused a blood curtailing scream to shoot out from me. It had just bitten half my arm off.  
This was cruel. If it was going to eat me, why couldn't it do it in one piece?

"HOLD ON," I heard a female voice yell.

Within second the soldier had whipped around the head of the titan and cut into its neck. Before it could get another bite in, steam filled the air and the titan collapsed, taking me down to the ground with it.

The soldier ran to my aid. She grabbed something, a piece of cloth and tore it apart.

"I'm gonna wrap this around your arm to stop the bleeding, okay? Then I'm gonna carry you to the boats and you'll be fine sweetheart." I nodded slowly.

She gave me something to clamp my jaw onto. The rippling pain went through my entire body as she tied the fabric over my wound.

"Shhh," she cooed. "You'll be okay soon." I felt myself fading from the pain. She picked me with ease and we came weightless.

The last thing I remember was the feeling of the wind in my hair and on my face. It was peaceful. I drifted off.

It had been a week since the wall was destroyed. I had been in the hospital the entire time. On the way down I had hit my head on the when the titan went crashing down. I was in a coma for 2 days. My body needed it though; my arm had started to heal up quite nicely considering the severity of it.

During my coma I had strange dreams. Most of them were based off of the things that I witnessed and remembered from the attack. They were filled with screaming and the hell that the titans had brought upon us.

There was one stream that stood out more than the rest. I would be standing on a roof in the middle of all of the hell, but no human being was alive. The titans never noticed me except for two of them; the colossal titan and then armored titan.

It was stranger though since I never actually witnessed the armored titan breaking down the second wall, I had just heard the stories about it.

The two titans would always stare directly at me. Sometimes up close, sometimes miles away. It was like they were studying me, but all I could do was stare back in horror.

* * *

Going out into the town was a strange transition. The nurses had told me not to strain my arm too much. They were going to do weekly check-ups for a while they made me a new arm.

Before leaving the hospital, I made sure to keep the sleeves of my hoodie rolled down, feeling insecure with only one full arm.

Everything was so crowded in loud. The town had to take in all the refugees from Shiganshina. There wasn't nearly enough room to keep everyone here. I wandered around, keeping to myself, looking at all the unfamiliar faces.

I hadn't lived in Shiganshina for that long, 2 or 3 years.

I was always too busy helping my mom with things to hang out with others my age. I had a few older friends within the first year or so, but they all left. I wasn't unfriendly; I just didn't have the opportunity to make any friends. And now I was completely alone, no friends or family to be seen or heard. They were all dead.

As I wandered in my broken thoughts, I bumped into someone. I looked down to see a familiar.

It was the boy I had saved a week ago. I felt tears build up behind my eyes.

I leaned down and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you made it," I sniffled as he hugged me back.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you," His voice cracked.

"Here, let's go somewhere else," I grabbed his hand and we walked until we found ourselves at small patch of grass with very little people around. We sat there in silence. He was looking up at the sky while I continued to watch the city.

"David," he spoke.

"Hm?" I looked over at him confused.

"My name is David," he looked over at me.

I smiled a bit. "I'm Naomi."

I pulled out the bag that the nurses had given me. It had a change of clothes, 2 blankets, and a few pieces of bread.

"Here," I hand him half a piece. I would have to make this last for a while.  
He grinned and ate it ravenously. Seeing him eat made me realize how hungry I was too. I ate it slower, hoping that it would last longer.

After we finished eating we continued to talk.

He was 12, 2 years younger than me. He lived very close to where the wall was broken.

He had taken a wrong turn when the titan cornered him.

He only had a mom, she was a cook.

"So, she's gone?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"She was at work when it happened. Her bakery was directly in front of the wall. Her survival would have to be a miracle."

I sighed heavily. "When everything first happened, I had some hope that my family might still be alive. But now I'm just assuming they're dead, it makes it easier."

He scooted a bit closer. "What were they like?"

"My dad was an engineer and my mom usually stayed in the house. But she was very crafty. If you needed something fixed or repaired, she could do it. I learned a lot from them," I smiled softly. Over the next few hours we talked about our lives. A few tears and many laughs were shed between the two of us. The sun had started to set.

"We should head back," I grumbled into the grass.

He looked a little sad. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"I'm just nervous I guess, being alone in the refugee camp," He huffed.

"Why would you be alone? I'll be there the whole time," I smiled warmly at him.

"Really?" He beamed with excitement. I nodded and giggled, ruffling his brown hair.

* * *

WHOOPS FIRST CHAPTER.

I'm really nervous for people to read this. Probably more than I should be.

Feedback or comments are appreciated and welcomed ❤

Update: Decided the chapter was pretty short so I added more :3 ❤


	2. New Beginnings, Old Memories

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN NOR THE CHARACTERS WITH THE STORY.

THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE NAOMI ANGEL AND DAVID.

* * *

Two years pass the destruction of the wall.

David, the kid who I had saved before, was now like a brother to me.  
He was a bright kid but he tended to get himself into trouble.  
I constantly had to keep an eye on him. We kept each other safe and warm. He has easily become closer to me than anyone ever had.

He had changed drastically over 2 years. He had shot up nearly a foot and had lost any sign of baby weight. His brown hair had flattened and he kept it short. His light brown eyes would shine in the sun.

I had changed, too. I kept my hair short now, easier to manage and doesn't get in the way. I had crafted myself a new arm. The one the hospital made me was flimsy and awkward. My new one was light and comfortable; like a real hand and arm.

David and I wanted to join the military. Unfortunately, for two separate reasons.  
I wanted to explore beyond the walls. I wanted to see the titans. I also wanted to help stop people from dying. When I was training or sleeping, I was studying medicine.  
David's main goal was to avenge his family. He wanted to protect me and everyone else. He wanted to slay ever monster in his path.  
Personally, I thought we were both suicidal. But we both had something worth dying for. And as far as I was concerned, I refused to let him die.

The first day as a cadet was long.

They organized us by village and made us stand in formation.  
To my left was Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and Eren Jaeger; I had socialized with these three on and off during our years as refugees.  
To my right stood David. It was weird seeing him so blank; he was usually bubbly and happy.  
But I suppose that's what we were supposed to be as soldiers, blank slates ready for combat.

I must have spaced out because before I knew it Commander Shadis was directly in front of me.

"Name and origin," he said loudly.

I straightened up and saluted. "Naomi Angel of the Shiganshina District," I rang out.

He squinted a bit. "Let me see your arm, Angel." I tensed up but stretched my arm out for him.  
_Was it really that obvious that it was a prosthetic? _I thought to myself.

He pulled back my coat sleeve and studied my arm for a moment.

"And how did this happen, cadet?" He made eye contact with me.

"It was bit off by a titan, sir," I tried to keep my voice from shaking. He didn't seem to notice.

He smiled and lifted my arm up into the air. "This is a just a _small _example of what type of destruction titans can and _will _cause. Never forget that," he directed to the trainees.  
Small knots filled my stomach but I maintained my composure. He gave me a nod of respect and continued down the line.  
Once he was at the end, he commanded our row to face the one behind us.

I came face to face with a large soldier. Although because of the height difference, it was more like face to chest. I looked up to get a better look at him. I tensed up when I saw him. He had a short blonde hair and golden eyes. His shoulders were broad and he was at least a foot taller than me.

He quickly noticed me staring and looked down at me. Once we made eye contact I was locked into his gaze. I swallowed harshly; his energy was almost over powering.  
But then he did something that caught me off guard.  
He smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
I smiled back as I felt my face getting warm.  
I looked down shyly and I felt his energy go down. Everything about him became more relaxed.

"Why…did you eat the potato?" I overheard Commander Shadis say. This caught the attention of everyone.

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, sir?" A female voice replied. It went dead quiet.  
I stood on my toes trying to get a better view. The girl had a potato in her hand and crumbs on her face.  
She broke it and offered it to Shadis. He looked at her in amazement while she gave a sheepish smile.

I couldn't help but giggle quietly. Her face was priceless. The large soldier in front of me smiled down at me but I didn't take much notice to it.

Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. David managed to beat me to the mess hall, so I decided to go alone. The line was long but it went fast. They gave us some sort of soup, a piece of bread, and water.

I scanned the room for David, no sign of him. I grimaced and decided to sit at a table alone.  
The day had been stressful and I needed time to think.  
At the first bite of food I had I realized how hungry I was.

The slap of a tray almost made me fall out of my seat.

"Soldiers should be more alert," a deep voice chuckled.  
I look up to see the blonde from earlier today. He and another large cadet had taken a seat opposite of me.  
The other one seemed timid and nervous, his energy was shaky.

"I'm Reiner and this is Bertolt," he bumped his friends arm. Bertolt smiled timidly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naomi," I smiled at both of them.

"I hope it's alright that we're sitting here," Bertolt spoke. I smiled and nodded, taking a bite of food.

"So where are you two from?" I asked, more towards Reiner.

"A small mountain village around the southeast side of wall Maria," Reiner replied in a more serious tone.  
I nodded in understanding. Villages on that side had no warning about the titans, and not many made it.

After a moment of silence Bertolt spoke up. "What was the colossal titan like?"

I coughed, slightly choking on my food at the abrupt question.  
"Terrifying, of course. But there's was something more to it than just destruction. It had a sense of awareness. When it stood over the wall…" I trailed off, shaking my head. I felt a tight pain in my chest.

"What?" Reiner asked, leaning in.

"Never mind, if I said it you'd probably think I was insane or something," I looked away.  
Unfortunately, this got them even more interested. Both were leaned in much more, Reiner being a little too close to my face.

I sighed in defeat.  
"It was almost like it was…staring at me. Which, I know, sounds ridiculous, there's no way it just noticed one singular person. But, I just got a strange feeling, like I was being watched." I looked down at my food awkwardly.

The two exchanged uneasy looks. Reiner cleared his throat.  
Luckily, the silence between the three of us was broken when a group of people had gathered around Eren.

They were all badgering him for information about the day the wall was broken down. I shifted uncomfortably and tried to tune it out. I wasn't too interested in hearing all of the terrifying memories. I felt my palm getting clammy and started to shake slightly.  
Bertolt and Reiner were listening intently but I just focused on eating.

As soon I took my last bite I abruptly stood up, catching Reiner's attention. I placed my tray on the counter and began to make my way out of the room. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Naomi," I heard Reiner call after me.  
I ignored him and made my way outside. I heard heavy footstep behind me.  
Before I could make it back to the dorm, somebody grabbed my arm. I shot around to see Reiner.

"What happened?" He sounded almost concerned.

"Don't worry about it," I tried to pull my arm free.

He sighed and let my arm go, causing me to fall on my back

"Sorry," He said, picking me back up. The way he picked me up cause my arms to be pressed against his chest.

"I should, uh, go," I said blushing. He hesitated but let me go.

I started to walk off before I heard David calling to me. I looked over and beamed with happiness.  
He was the one person who truly knew how I felt. I left Reiner and ran back to my brother.

He gripped me in a hug. "What's wrong?" He sounded concerned, almost angry.

"Uh, let's go talk somewhere," I felt my hands shaking. We walked off into the woods.

After an hour of venting to David we walked back to the dorms. I slept easily that night. I started to have weird dreams… the dreams about the titans had returned.

* * *

BEEP BEEP CHAPTER 2

I'm not sure how I feel about this one, I feel like it was a little rushed? But also drawn out too for perhaps?

Anyway, critique and comments are welcomed and appreciated! :3

P.S. This might be updated/slightly revised tomorrow.  
I usually write late at night which isn't always a good idea.


	3. Training

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN NOR THE CHARACTERS WITH THE STORY.**

**THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE NAOMI ANGEL AND DAVID.**

* * *

_/The city was quiet. No people, activity, or titan in sight.__  
__I was inside of a large bell tower that loomed over the city._  
_Everything was peaceful, there were no buildings destroyed._  
_But in an instance, everything change._  
_There was a flash of light and before me stood the armored titan._  
_I was face to face with it._  
_It's breathe was hot and steam shrouded both of us._  
_I gulped heavily as it seemed to move closer and closer to me._  
_I stuck my hand out, reaching out to touch it./_

My eyes opened slowly and a shiver went up my spine. I sat up slowly, gathering my thoughts and checking my surroundings.  
I looked around the room, everyone was still asleep. I peeked out a window to see the sun barley rising. I shrugged and decided to get ready.

While the stalls were empty, I took the chance to take a cool shower.  
The dream had left me groggy and slightly disoriented but the shower woke me up nicely.  
Walking back to the room, girls were starting to get up. I ran my fingers through my hair, making it neat.  
I made sure my uniform was on correctly. The leather belts hugged my figure nicely.  
My shirt was white, long sleeved, and collarless, which made my collar bone seem more defined.  
I also kept an extra pock filled with primary first aid supplies that fit snugly on my boots.

After breakfast all cadets were called to start out practice with the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear.  
This was the most crucial part of our training, if you couldn't master the gear, you were being sent to the fields.

I took place next to David and Armin, waiting impatiently to be called up.  
Finally being called up, I strode to the dangling ropes proudly. I felt Shadis click my belts to the iron ropes.  
"Lift the ropes," Shadis commanded.  
I braced myself as I felt the ropes start to tug. Being lifted was a weird sensation.  
It wasn't quite like being picked up by a person, it felt like more like being slowly thrown into the air.  
My body remained rigid as I kept myself steady. I took the risk of relaxing my body and didn't move an inch.

I beamed with happiness as I watched the crowd down below me. David, Armin, and a few others yelled out congratulations.

"Good job, cadet," Commander Shadis nodded and lowered me down.

I walked back to the crowd, legs a bit shaky, and stood back with my friends.  
"Good job," I heard behind me. I looked to see Reiner smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Thanks, let's hope you can do it as well as I could," I teased. He nudged me softly and made a face at me.

The day ended quickly and soon the bell rang for dinner.  
Eren had failed to keep balance on the 3D maneuvering gear and it was tearing him apart.  
I felt bad for him; nobody wanted to be a soldier as bad as he did.

I started to walk towards David until I saw Reiner sitting alone. I was a tad confused, it seemed like Bertolt and him were inseparable.  
I hated to see him alone, so I decided to sit across him.

"Where's your boyfriend, Bertolt?" I teased as I sat my tray down.

He chuckled. "He wasn't hungry, I guess."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're both huge, it's hard to believe either of you would ever skip a meal."

He smiled and took a bite of his food.

"So why is it you want to be a solider?" Reiner asked.

"Two reasons. I wanna learn about titans, which yeah, is a death wish, but I feel like there could something more there than eating people and destruction," I looked away, avoiding any strange looks he may have been giving me.

"And the second?" He asked.

I perked up at his curiosity. "I want to see what it's like beyond the wall," I smiled to myself. That was my biggest goal. I hated being locked up in a cage.

Reiner seemed to look at me admiringly. "You've got big dreams."

"What about you?" I inquired.

"I want to return to my homeland. Sounds sort of sappy, but I refuse to let anything stop me," his tone turned harsh with a tinge of sadness.

"I'm sure it'll happen for you," I smiled at him causing him to smile back.

Small talk continued through dinner. There was something intriguing about him. I could hold a conversation with him for hours.  
Before I knew it, the bell rang. We were some of the last few left in the mess hall.

He decided to walk me back to the girl's dorm. I insisted that it was necessary but he followed me anyways.

He stopped a couple feet away, not wanting to get yelled at by the girls for peeping.

"Goodnight Reiner," I said.

"Night, Naomi," He gave me a quick hug before running off to his dorm.

I blushed wildly and made my way to bed. I slept peacefully that night.

* * *

The next couple days were focused on using the 3D maneuvering gear. Eren managed to perfect it.  
Fly through the trees on the device was like being a bird. Movement, speed, and steadiness became natural to me. I felt free.

Our next course was combat training.

Being at a very short 5' and just barely 100 pounds, I wasn't too happy about it. I was terrified of fighting people like Reiner and Bertolt. I didn't want them to go easy on me but I didn't want to be completely destroyed either. The only advantage I really had was speed. So that would be my technique, tire out my opponent.

For the most part, the technique worked. Avoid and block all attacks and eventually take them down.  
A good number of cadets were still able to beat me; Reiner, Bertolt, Eren, Mikasa, and Annie.  
Reiner and Bertolt were far stronger than me, Eren and Mikasa read me too well, and Annie just kicked my ass in general.

After getting tired of not being able to defend myself against them, I decided to train with Reiner during the early hours of the night.

"Come on, Reiner, go a little easier. You're a foot taller than me and twice my weight," I breathed heavily, hunching over after another failed spar with the blonde brute.  
"You're not always going to have the luxury of people going easy on you," he said, helping me up.

"As true as that may be, I need to get more of the basics down without you pinning me down before I even get the chance," I glared at him. I appreciated him not thinking of me as being weaker than him, but it was still frustrating.

"Fine," he grunted. "Again," he raised his hands to his face.

I circled him, waiting for the proper opening.

_There.  
_I rushed towards him and sent a fist towards his face. He easily dodged it. It the midst of my failed punch, I whipped my leg out and knocked his legs out from under him.

As he descended he managed to grab me by the belts and pin me to the ground.

I groaned under his weight. He placed his hands on either side of my bed and kept the rest of me pinned between his legs. I sent a harsh glare at him.

"Better," he smiled down at me.

"You're obnoxious," I said with false annoyance. I was madder at myself than anything. On top of that, I was exhausted. We had been training together every day for at least 2 weeks. I sent a harsh glare at him.

"Aww, you can't be that upset with me," he chuckled. The vibration sent a chill up my spine.

"Alright, time to get off. You're as big as a titan," I wiggled under him. He stayed put, still looking smug.  
He was making me extremely frustrated, in more than one way.  
"Reiner," I whined, giving up on getting free.

He lowered his forehead onto mine, staying eye to eye with me. I swallowed heavily as my face started to heat up. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to mine.

A spark of electricity went through me, causing me to jolt a bit. He quickly pulled away, taking it as discomfort.

"Wait," I squeaked.

I wiggled a hand free. I placed a hand on his shirt and pulled him back to me. He kissed me softly again and I leaned my head up kiss him back. I wiggled the other hand free and pulled his face closer to mine.

After a minute, he pulled away, his cheeks a mild pink. I couldn't even imagine how red my face was.

"Sorry," he spoke quietly, getting off of me. I remained on the ground as he sat next to me.

"Sorry for what?" I looked up at him. He chuckled. I sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled. "So, are we done with training?" I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the arm.

"Let's go back to the dorms, jerk."

* * *

Training like this had gone on for weeks and I had visibly improved. I was faster and a lot stronger. Reiner taught me how to use my opponent's weight against them and it worked wonders. I was able to beat Bertolt and Eren. Mikasa and Annie were still a challenge to me, but I was pretty much up to par with them.

Reiner and I were never able to beat each other. We trained too often together so our moves and techniques became too easy to read. This didn't stop us from trying. Personally, I think he just liked the physical contact.

In exchange for training me in hand to hand combat, I helped him with using the 3D maneuvering gear. He hasn't bad at it, but there's always room for improvement.  
I taught him how to aim better when it came to landing and taught him how to use minimal gas but still have optimal speed.

* * *

One day the cadets and I decided to have a race. Eren, Jean, Reiner, Bertolt, Mikasa, Annie, Connie, and I were going to see who truly was the fastest. I was determined to prove myself. First was my priority and nothing was going to get in my way.

Simple rules; don't interfere with other people's equipment, no swords, and if you run out of gas, then you're done.

Shadis hadn't approved of this race, so we had Armin and Sasha be the judges. The start was at the beginning of the forest, the finish line was in the middle of a large clearing.

Everyone seemed a bit nervous for the race, it was pouring down rain which was going to make everything a lot harder.

The 7 of us positioned ourselves on the forest floor. I had my eyes set on a branch and I was ready to launch when given the word.

"IS EVERYONE READYYYY?" Sasha yelled from a tell branch. Everyone got into a set position.

"GET READY.

GET SET.

GOOOOO."

The sound of wires shooting rapidly filled the air as we launched ourselves into the woods. I kept my mind focused and clear; make it to the finish line, no fancy tricks needed.

I was doing well, I knew I wasn't in first, but I was positive I wasn't in last either.

"You're left!" I heard a familiar deep voice yell behind me. I smiled to myself. There's was no way I was going to let Reiner beat me.

"I don't think so," I laughed and picked up the pace through the trees.

The rain poured down in buckets and the sky started to rumble. This was probably the worst time to have a storm like this.

I brightened up at the sight of the clearing, 15 feet away. 10. 5.

**_CRACK._**

A bright flash of lightning hit the tree I had just attached to. The current completely went through the tree, through my wires and finally, to me.

In an instant I felt myself falling to the ground. I wasn't sure if I had landed or not. I blacked out.

* * *

Alright, embarrassing story.

I originally posted this like a day ago and for reason the next got erased? I was like yesss I finished another chapter and then it didn't really get posted. I added a good chunk of new stuff before posting it and then lost a lot of it.

So here's the revised version and I hope you like it uvu

Also yay fluff and corny SNK puns

Comments & Critique are welcomed and appreciated! :3


	4. Quarrel

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN NOR THE CHARACTERS WITH THE STORY.

THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE NAOMI ANGEL AND DAVID.

* * *

I had become one of the strongest fighters.

Reiner had taught me how to lock opponents down and showed me how to properly use their weight against them.

I was tied with Annie and Mikasa, even beating Eren in combat. Reiner usually beat me because we practiced so much together.

In times that we weren't training, I usually spent time both Reiner and Bertolt.  
As much as I loved training with everyone else, I was still most attached to Reiner.

Nobody guessed that we were romantic, except for David. This caused a lot of tension between the two of us.  
I loved David but I tended to avoid talk to him since it had become too awkward.

* * *

It was a stormy day; this was my favorite kind of weather.

Unfortunately, it was also a day off, which made many of the cadets bored.

Jean made a proposition. He assumed he was the fastest cadet out of all us. Almost everyone disagreed and started to argue with him. He proposed a race.

Participating in the race was Jean, David, Eren, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Mikasa, Annie, and yours truly.

Marco, Bertolt, Krysta, and Armin were going to judge.

The rules for this little race were simple.  
We were to start at the beginning of the forest and make it to the clearing.  
No messing with other participants, no harming equipment, and if you ran out of gas, then you were done.

We stood quietly on the ground, waiting for the queue to begin.

"Are all contestants ready?" Marco rang out from behind us.

I had the perfect branch to in sight that would boost my chances of winning. I wanted to win this so bad.  
I knew I was the fastest out of anyone here and I needed to prove it.

"GET READY

GET SET

GO!"

Wires were sent ripping into the trees as everyone launched themselves into the forest.

As the storm started to intensify, it was getting harder and harder to focus.

"Your left!" I heard Reiner call out behind me.

"If you think you're gonna beat me, you're crazy!" I yelled behind me. With him on my heels, I increased my gas and sped up.

Within a minute, I could see the clearing. I laughed in excitement and picked up the pace. _I was going to win! _I thought gleefully.

The sky rumbled above me. A loud crack filled the air and a bright light lit up the sky.

The tree that I had just attached to had been hit by lightning.  
I was moving too fast to stop. I went crashing down with the tree.  
I screamed in pain as I felt an intense pain surge through my body.

After that?

I blacked out.

* * *

"...been out for days..."  
"...she'll be okay?..."  
"...let's go, don't want...too loud..."

Voices weaved in and out of my head. My eyes felt like they had weights on them as I tried to gain consciousness.  
My eyes barley opened and my hearing became more sensitive. I heard the faint beeps and motors of machines around me.

I craned my head to the right. I saw a large blurry figure that seemed hunch over.  
I open my mouth, trying to make audible words. All that game out was a weird groan.  
"Oh my god," the voice of Reiner came from the blur.

As he came to my side, I blinked my eyes rapidly trying to gain more focus.

I gave a weak smile to the boy as he leaned in and gave me long hug.  
He pulled a chair up next to me, holding my hand the entire time.

I was quiet for a while, still trying to gain complete awareness.

"So...what happened?" My voice was hoarse. I scrunched my face up, I sounded gross.  
"During that dumb race the storm had gotten really bad. The tree you attached to fell and, along with a concussion, you more or less got struck by lightning," he spoke.

Wow I was accident prone. First, I lose half an arm; next I get struck by lightning and get a concussion.

"How long have I been out?"  
"4 days."  
"Have you been here the whole time?" I looked over at him.  
"Most of the time. If I wasn't, David was," he started. "Shadis let me off from training for the most part, if David was at a higher skill level, he would have been here more often."

I smiled sheepishly at him. I ran my hand across his cheek. I was amazed that he had stayed with me for so long.

"So...did I win the race?" I smiled to myself.  
He laughed quietly and shook his head. "If it hadn't been for the accident, you probably would have won. Your wires ended up getting stuck. I had to cut you down from the tree and carry you back to camp. The others didn't know what happened to us," he sounded amused.

Starting to get restless I tried to prop myself up in the bed. Only one arm moved.  
"Reiner," I sounded panicked. "Why can't I move my left arm?"  
He stood up and came to my left side.

This was also my amputated arm. The last thing I needed is another thing wrong with this damn arm.

He pulled up my sleeve, revealing half of the arm that remained attached to my body.  
My breathing stopped as I looked at it. It was covered in thin red branches that wrapped around it.  
I took my good arm and ran my fingers over it. I couldn't feel anything.  
"It's nerve damage. Doctor said you'll have to do therapy but he said it isn't too severe. It's gonna take some practice but you'll be able to move it and feel with it soon," he reassured me.

I nodded in understanding. "Where's the other half?" I scanned the room.  
"It was destroyed. The metal part under the plastic sort of acted like a lightning rod. You'll have to get a new one," as he spoke he traced the lines on my dead arm.  
"God dammit," I said, trying to relax.

"Everyone was super worried about you," he scooted closer to me.  
"Everyone?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Besides Annie, but she's just bitter," he chuckled.

He rested his head on my arm as I stroked his blonde hair. No matter how large he was, he was always so gentle, especially with me.

I lay there quietly as I tried to sort out my thoughts. Rushes of emotion came over me, anger, sadness, anxiety, and grief. Emotions started to spill over and I felt wetness on my cheeks.  
"Naomi," Reiner's face was up to mine in an instant, searching my face rapidly. "What's wrong?"  
"What if...what if I can't become a soldier?" I said through shaky breaths.  
"Don't worry about that right now...just worry about getting better," he spoke softly, holding my face.  
Anger filled me. I pulled my face away.  
"You don't understand. I can't -not- become a soldier, Reiner," I said with a harsh tone.

He made a small growl and pulled my lips to his. I struggled to get free and he just pressed harder.  
He pulled away but stayed close to my face. His eyes were filled with sadness.

I placed my hand in his hair and pulled him back to my lips.  
I kissed him softly, making him release a soft moan.  
The noise sent a spark through me and I started to kiss him harder.

"Hey guys, how're you- Oh."  
I jumped in surprised and pushed Reiner off of me.

I looked over to say Eren, David, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Connie.  
My mouth gaped open at them. Jean, Connie, and Eren stood there holding in immature laughter, Mikasa and Armin stood there awkwardly, and David looked confused and almost angry.

"Hey, she's awake!" Reiner said cutting off the awkward silence.  
I held back a giggle. "Hey guys," I croaked.  
"HEY!" Jean, Connie, Eren and Armin came over to me, Mikasa and David right behind them.  
"How are you feeling, Naomi?" Armin asked.  
"Oh, I'm sure she's doing just fine," Jean snickered.

I blushed furiously but glared at him. Mikasa sympathized and hit Jean, along with the laughing Connie and Eren, on the head.

David was quiet, not acknowledging the situation.

"Hey uh, could you guys let me talk to David...alone," I spoke.  
Everyone left quickly except for Reiner. He gave me a concerned look.  
"Go on," I reassured him. He squeezed my hand and left the room.

"How could you be in any sort of romantic thing? You're supposed to be a soldier," David stared towards me blankly.  
"It's not like I asked for this to happen," I glared at him.  
"But why? Is it a sex thing?" He voice rose.  
I growled. "I haven't done anything like that with him."  
"Right. Listen, you're a soldier. You shouldn't be whoring around like this, you have more important responsibilities," he shot at me.

**_SLAP_**.

I jumped up and smacked him directly in the face.

"Don't act like you understand. You have _no_ idea what this is like. And I will _not_ tolerate that level of disrespect, _especially_ from my little brother! Don't talk to me until you've solved your own issues, because they do not need to be taken out on me," I whipped around and sat back on the bed. I was heated.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You're a _solider_! You don't have time for any of this nonsense. I'm not even sure you're fit to be a soldier anymore," he growled.

That was it.

I shot up again and punched him in the face. I lifted my leg up and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall back.

"**_Now, get out,"_** I said in a deep voice.

He stormed out. I felt my hand turn into a fist. I needed Reiner before I did something stupid. I limped over to the door.

"Do you know how this is going to affect everything?" Bertolt?  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Don't worry about the situation," Reiner said harshly.  
"You know how this is going to end," Annie said, obviously irritated.

I opened the door slowly and stuck my head out. The three of them looked over at me. I received a harsh glare from Annie.

"Just, go back to camp," Reiner said to them. He walked towards me and took me back into the room.

"Reiner..." I said quietly from the bed. I was sitting on the edge watching him pace around the room.

He walked over to me. He placed hands next to my legs on the bed and rested his forehead on mine.

"What were they talking about?" I asked quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his hands into fists.

"Tell me," I whispered as I ran my hand across his features gently.  
"They're...worried about us," he sighed heavily. "They know things are going to end badly," he looked away.

"It seems everyone feels that way," I sighed.

I started getting angry again. Why did they care? Nobody else was going to get hurt in this situation.  
"Fuck what they think," I said harshly. Reiner looked at me surprised at my change of voice.

I shook my head and made my way to the bathroom.

Leaving the door open, I hobbled over to the sink and splashed water in my face. I looked like total crap.

Reiner walked behind me and wrapped his arms behind my waste.  
I turned around and placed a small kiss on his lips.

He placed his hands under my butt and picked me up, kissing me deeper.  
I wrapped my arm and legs around him, afraid of being dropped.

The ease that he picked me up was almost embarrassing; it made me realize how large the size difference was between us.

He propped me against the wall behind us and kissed me roughly.

I made a small squeak which turned into a moan as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.  
He breathed heavily and continued to wrestle his tongue with mine.

I pulled away after a minute.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Do you really want to...do things with my arm like this," I blushed and looked down at my arm. It was awkward having an arm that couldn't move, let alone feel things, while you were doing…activities.

He chuckled a little. "It's not a big deal, but we can stop," he kissed me lightly.

I was conflicted. I wanted him more than ever but things were going to be difficult.  
"Yeah, we should stop," I sighed.

He continued to carry me and sat me down on the bed.

For the rest of the day we laid together. It was extremely relaxing having him there.

I never wanted him to leave.

* * *

woo chapter 4

HAHA FLUFF AND STUFF RUINS MY LIFE

Probably going to change the rating to M incase of future lemon whoops /

Not sure if I'll even write one, what do you guys think? :O

Comments & Critique are welcomed and appreciated! :3


	5. Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN NOR THE CHARACTERS WITH THE STORY.

THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE NAOMI ANGEL AND DAVID.

* * *

Graduation was approaching rapidly. I had been in the hospital for 2 months now, going through physical therapy to fix my arm. Since I couldn't participate in training normally, Shadis usually made me do chores around the training grounds. It sucked but it kept my mind off of things.

The fight with David stuck with me. I wasn't mad, I was hurt and upset about it. During my training hiatus he never came to visit me once. I didn't have time to think about drama, I needed to focus on getting better and becoming a soldier. I started to become bitter, but luckily I had a good group of friends to help me along the way.

During my recovery, Krista would visit me on a daily basis and sometimes she would bring me small gifts.

When I had to make myself a new arm, Armin and Marco had helped me improve it so it was better quality than my last arm.

Once I recovered, Reiner, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Bertolt, and Sasha helped me catch up on all of the training I had missed. They knew I had skills but they made sure I wasn't going to get left behind.

Reiner and I grew apart romantically. It wasn't what I wanted, but David was right, we were soldiers. We didn't come here to find love. We came here to learn how to kill titans. Our friendship still remained, he was a very large part of my recovery. I probably wouldn't have been able to make it through all of it without him. He treated me so well which just made it that much harder to not be attached to him, romantically or not. As far as I could tell, he was over me. I did my very best to move on.

* * *

It was graduation day. Somehow, even with the good chunk of training I had missed, I tied 5th place with Eren. At first there was arguments on whether or not that was even allowed. But our scores were just too high for either of us to give up a place in the top 10. Shadis finally obliged to letting both of us be in the top 10. Or, in this case, top 11.

In graduation rank order: Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager/Naomi Angel, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse and Krista Lenz.

"From this point on, you have 3 places to move onto," Commander Shadis rang out.

"The garrison regiment; the peacekeepers amongst the walls. The survey corps; going out beyond the walls to take back our territory. And the military police; they hold the protection over the king inside the interior. Only our top cadets are able to join the ranks of the MP. The 11 that stand before you, the best of the best."

I beamed with happiness. I was so proud of myself that I had ranked into the top 10. Even if I wasn't number 1 right now, I knew I could make it there over time.

David graduated with us, coming in 13th, right above Armin. He was a good kid but he wasn't confident enough to exceed in the skill set we had. Nonetheless, I was still proud of him.

The evening of the graduation was tense. Everyone was happy to be graduating, but it was obvious people were upset about their placement and not being able to join the MP. I knew that only a few people were going to join the survey corps. It had been my goal since day one.

Coming into the mess hall late, I scanned around the room to see if I could find somebody to talk with.

David.

I strode over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced behind him and an instant smile went on his face. He wrapped me in a hug and I hugged him right back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said, holding me tight.

"Just forget about it. We can't worry about dumb fights. They're not worth losing your only family," I felt my eyes start to fill up with tears.

He pulled away, still standing close. "What are you joining?"

I hesitated. He sounded hopeful, probably thinking I had change my mind about the survey corps.

"Survey corps," I mumbled.

He looked surprised at first. His face turned back into a smile. "Looks like I'll be joining them too, then."

I slapped him on the arm. "Are you _crazy_? I'm not letting you do that," I growled at him.

"It's not your choice," he retorted.

I almost hit him again before I realized that he was right. I sighed hopelessly and pulled him into another hug.

"Whoa there, love birds," I heard a voice behind us say.

I looked up to see Reiner standing behind me with Bertolt right behind him. I glared at him and punched him on the arm.

"Don't start," I said harshly. All 4 of us were surprised at how I snapped at him. "Sorry," I said quietly, looking away.

"Can I get a couple minutes with Naomi, guys?" Reiner directed at Bertl and David. They both hesitated but both parted from us. As he walked off, David gave me a worried look but I shooed him away.

I turned to Reiner. He looked down at me.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded my head, staying silent.

We started to head outside into the cool night.

Reiner was taking overly long strides, which had me running just to keep up with him. We walked through the corridors of the main building until he abruptly stopped at a door, making me bump into him. It was a rather large door. He opened it and it lead to a spiral of stairs. He held my hand and proceeded to ascend up them.

The stairs seemed to be endless, going up at least 4 stories. We finally made it to the top. The stairs had lead to the roof.

It was colder up here, the wind painting my skin and messing up my hair.

We walked over to the edge of the roof, which made a bit nervous. It wasn't that I was afraid of heights. I was just scared of heights without my 3DM gear on. I stuck close to the blonde, making sure the side of body was lined up with him.

I glanced over at him and he was looking up the sky. I followed his gaze and my mouth gaped open.

The sky was filled with the universe. The moon shone brightly and the stars glistened like little diamonds.

"It's beautiful," I said in amazement.

I felt a small chuckle vibrate through him, not quite audible enough for me to hear. I gazed over at him to see him already smiling down at me.

Without saying anything he pulled me into a large hug, smooshing our bodies close together. I pressed my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso. I could feel his steady heartbeat pound from his chest.

"I've missed you," he spoke.

I looked up at him, giving him a confused look. "We see each other everyday, though."

He chuckled. "No, not like that."

"Then...like what?"

He tilted my chin up and lowered his face to mine. My face turned bright red as I realized what he was about to do. I didn't want to. Or at least, I thought I didn't want to. The moment our lips touched a large wave of warmth filled up inside of me. I stood up on my tippy toes, deepening the kiss. I let out a tiny moan when he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I parted my lips for him. His tongue easily dominated mine as they wrestled. He let out a small groan which cause me to pull him closer.

After a few moments we pulled away, both needing air. I hid my face in his chest, not wanting him to see how red I was.

"Oh, like that," I mumbled. He chuckled and hugged me tightly.

I pulled away. "You said...we shouldn't do this anymore," I said. I was getting upset.

Was he _toying_ with me? I wanted him more than anything but we both agreed it was too dangerous to be romantically involved. Being just a _friend_ with him was hard enough. I hated these emotions, they were dumb and a _waste of time._

He looked down at me. "I know...but I really can't handle doing that anymore," he sounded sad.

I looked away as he continued to talk. "Sometimes I feel like we've been born into some type of Hell. The world is cruel but it also holds beauty. You're one of those beautiful things in my life, Naomi."

I stayed quiet for a few minutes, trying to process everything.

"What if I die? What happens to you then? Or what if you die? Where does that leave me?" I stared up into his eyes, they were filled with sadness.

"I refuse to let you die. And I can't die, I have things I need to get done before that's even considerable," his voiced turned stern.

Before he could continue you talking I grabbed his face and pulled him into a rough kiss. He moaned into it and pulled me close to him.  
I pulled away and put my head on his chest.

"You know, we're pretty stupid for doing this," I commented. He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

I leaned up and kissed him again, much softer this time. He smiled and I smiled back.

"I love you, Naomi," he mumbled against my lips.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and happiness welded up inside me.

"I love you, too, Reiner."

* * *

The next day came way too fast.

Reiner had walked me to my room after our talk. He stayed for a while and we talked more. Enjoying his company, I asked if he would stay the night with me. He agreed. It was nice to fall asleep next to someone. When I had woken up, he had already left. He left a note for me.

_Didn't want to people to start give us shit for walking out of your room together. Will see you at breakfast._

_-Reiner_

I wasn't too happy about it, but he was right. I wanted him to be the first thing I saw when I woke up. At least he hadn't woken me up when he left the room. Looking out the window, the shine was just starting to shine brightly in the sky. Not wanting to be late for breakfast, I changed into my uniform quickly and made my way to the mess hall.

I wasn't very hungry so I grabbed a piece of bread and an apple. Not being able to find Reiner I decided to go outside and walk around. Going around the corner I bumped into David.

"Oh, hey," I greeted.

"Hey. After breakfast we have cannon duty," he told me.

"Lovely," I sighed. "Where at?"

"Wall Rose. We'll be with Eren, Connie, and a few others," he said, sounding annoyed.

I ignored his tone and nodded.

"Well, let's get going."

"Hey guys," I greeted Thomas, Eren, Sasha, and Connie as we were lifted onto the wall.

"Hey, there's a few canons over there," Thomas told us. I groaned and walked over to said cannons.

David stayed over there and started talking to Sasha. He had the biggest crush on her since she ate that potato. I'm pretty sure Sasha was oblivious to that, though. I giggled and walked over to Connie.

"So, the survey corps?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" He said, cleaning out the cannon.

"Same. I wanna learn more about them," I said looking over the wall.

"You're asking for a death wish if you wanna get that close to one of them," he said,

"It'll happen," I smiled at him.

An all too familiar flash of lightning hit the ground right outside of the wall, causing me to almost lose my balance.

Everybody froze. It was back.  
The colossal titan was back.  
In a moments notice, it replayed 5 years ago and kicked the wall in.  
The air was filled with fire hot steam.

"MOVE!" I heard somebody call.

We all jumped off the wall, thanking the 3DM gear for saving our asses.  
We clung up onto the wall, David right next to me.  
A cadet fell of the wall but luckily Sasha was able to save him.

I looked down.

"You've got to be kidding me…"  
The wall was open.  
It was happening all over again.

"THIS IS IT PEOPLE!  
IT'S NOW OR NEVER.  
MOUNTED CANNON SQUAD 4.  
TAKE OUT THE COLOSSAL TITAN.  
THIS IS OUR CHANCE!"

In a flash Eren was up the wall. Everyone else was frozen. I shook it off and followed him up the wall.

There he was. Big, red, and ugly. A rush of adrenalin went through me. This was the bastard that ruined our lives. Our hopes and dreams. I wanted him _dead_.

Eren rushed him and I followed. Eren got the chance to land on him but before I got the chance to, the big tomato lifted up his hand and knocked the cannon on the wall.

The impact blew me off the wall, luckily with no damage. I landed back on the inner side of the wall.

It knocked off the canons. On purpose. He kicked in the wall intentionally.

It had intelligence.

I was right. There was more to them than just eating and killing.

I was terrified. How could I be right? How could these things..._think_?

Hours seemed to pass before the hot steam cleared. And it had vanished into thin air, just like 5 years ago.

"Naomi!" David yelled down to me. I looked up at him. "Get to HQ!"

I nodded and launched myself towards headquarters.

The city was in chaos. Citizens were rushing towards Wall Sina. Soldiers were falling across the roofs trying to make it to HQ.

As I made my way across, tears started flowing down.

Why was this happening _today_? If they get to Wall Sina, humanity is _done_ for.

I had know idea how we were going to make it through this.

* * *

WOW THIS TOOK A LONG ASS TIME

I had a really long weekend last weekend so I didn't have time to write.

I did a first draft, really liking it when I typed it up. But then I reread it decided it was garbage day.

So, here's the final result! I'm really happy with it :3

Comments & Critique are welcomed and appreciated!


	6. Trost P1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN NOR THE CHARACTERS WITH THE STORY.

THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE NAOMI ANGEL AND DAVID.

* * *

"David, hand me your tanks," I said as I fiddled with my own. Everyone was running around the supply room trying to fill up their gas tanks and getting ready to go out back into the city to defend the city.

He struggled to get them off and I snatched them from him. I handed him my medical bag. "I'm gonna be in the middle guard and since I'm one of the few cadets with medical training, it's gonna be job from getting people killed. Go fill this up for me, please," I spoke quickly as my hands started to shake. I was scared, nervous, and I felt like I was going to puke.

David grabbed my hands and got to my level. "Naomi, calm down. It's going to be okay," he soothed. "Go get your med supplies, I'll fill up the tanks for us."

I nodded and stood up. I made my way to the supplies, there was so much to choose from. i grabbed bandages, antibiotic spray, splints, and a handful of other things. I strapped the kit to my leg and made sure it fit snugly. I breathed in a sigh of relief and began to head back towards David.

Turning around I spotted a familiar face a few meters away.

"Reiner!" I yelled running up to him. He stood there with Bertolt, Annie, and Marco. A wave of relief swept over me as he picked me up into a hug. I heard a scoff come from Annie but ignored it.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he mumbled into my neck.

"I was up on that wall," I said quietly. I felt the others staring at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

Reiner stared at me with a disturbed expression, not saying anything. "Just, stay safe, okay?" He told me. I nodded and he kissed me gently. I kissed him back and ran back to David.

"Ready?" I asked David as the commander finished giving orders of placements and groups. All cadets had middle guard. My nerves had calmed down and I was more excited than anything.

He nodded to me. "He's having me defend you, you think he would give a medic an elite soldier to defend you."

"Our job is too avoid combat at all costs, save those who can be saved, and make sure everybody can make it into the wall safely. We'll be okay, we just have to be cautious and alert at all times," I pulled him into a hug.

He nodded his head and hugged me back. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

We stood on top of a large rooftop, scanning the city for any sort of action.

"Let's go down over there," David pointed west of us.

I nodded, seeing some sort of activity. We hopped down and began leaping over the roofs.

Before I knew it I saw something fly at us. "ABNORMAL," I screamed and jumped out of the way.

"FUCK," I heard David scream. I shot my head around and saw that it had grabbed his leg.

"NO!" Rage boiled in me and I shot my wires at the titan. It took it's attention off David and looked over at me.

Before it got the chance to bite me, I was able to swing behind it and cut into it's neck gracefully.

It dropped, almost taking David with it.

"Are you okay?" I asked panicked as I pulled him onto the roof.

He nodded and tried to stand up, but failed. I looked at his leg and saw that his pants were now stained red.

I carefully removed his boot, which was torn from the titan, not wanting to move it too much.

I lifted up his bloody pant leg and cursed when I saw the wound. The titan had managed to take a good chunk of it out, but it was treatable.

"Don't move, keep watch for any titans," I ordered as I started grabbing stuff from my medical kit.

I grabbed a piece of fabric I had and gave it to David so he had something to bite into. I used the other piece to apply pressure. It hadn't hit any major arteries but it was deep. The blooded slowed after a few minutes.  
I poured water on it and then the antibiotic spray. David squirmed and let out a muffled scream.  
I wrapped another piece of fabric around it and then the bandage.

"Alright, you're good. Let's see if you can stand," I said putting everything away. I gave him a hand up and he shakily stood up. I noticed him wince at the pain.

"You can go back if you need to," I told him.

He glared at me. "I'm fine. We have work to do," he scolded me. I sighed and nodded.

"Let's get going th-"

My sentence was cut off by a blood curdling scream not too far from us.

"Was that...Armin?" I asked as we both looked in the direction of the loud noise.

I looked over to see a titan with a grey beard and long hair standing there. He looked like Santa.

"Let's go," David ordered and ran towards the titan.

I followed right behind him. "Don't bother killing it, just distract it while I get Armin," I ordered. David nodded and we landed on your roof.

The titan seemed to stand there idly, not paying much attention to anything. I took the opportunity to pick up a dazed Armin.

"Armin, are you awake? Armin!" He was completely blank. I checked his pulse. Still alive and breathing but not responsive.

"We gotta get somewhere safer," David ordered as the titan started to come back to reality.

I nodded and put Armin on my back. He was surprisingly light. We hopped across the rooftops until we were out of sight of the titans.

The rooftop we landed on held other figures atop it. Connie, Ymir and Krista.

I softly set Armin down. "He's not responding, I don't know what happened," I said walking towards them.

Connie walked over to the disturbed blonde and started shaking him. "Armin, wake up! Armin, hey, can you hear me? Come on! I need you to talk to me, snap out of it," he yelled into his face.

He seemed to finally come back to reality and blinked at Connie.

Connie started firing questions at him. "What's going on? Where's your squad? What's the deal with this slime on you? What happened?"

Armin grabbed his hair and started screaming. All of us jumped back in surprise.

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE?" He yelled, presumingly at himself.

"Hey, calm down. Where is everyone?" Connie asked.

Armin didn't answer. I walked over to him to see that blank stare again. His eyes started pouring out tears. I stroked his hair, trying to soothe him.

"He's it, the rest of them are dead," Ymir spoke in a cold tone.

"Don't talk like that!" Connie retorted. We both shot a glare at her.

"Take a look around you, isn't it obvious? We have to leave him and move on," she said turning to us.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would the titans ignore him?" Connie argued.

"I don't know, maybe they thought he was already dead. That's the real tradgedy here, Eren and others work their asses off and the one left standing is him."

Anger boiled in me but before I got the chance to talk Connie butted in. "Quit being a bitch before I shut your mouth up permanently," he growled.

Krista intervened and told people to calm down. "We're all under stress and we're freaked out. It's normal to be upset like this," she raised her voice.

"Look at my little Krista, trying to keep the peace. We're so getting married after all of this crap is over," Ymir wrapped her shoulder around Krista and started to laugh loudly.

I scoffed in annoyance. I wanted to fight her after all of this crap was done, that's for sure.

Armin finally stood up after being offered a hand from Connie.

"I'm fine, I'll go, sorry to be a nuisance," he said.

"Wait!" I yelled at him. But he ignored me and made his way to the rear guard. I cursed under my breathe and looked back to the others.

Connie was frustrated, Ymir was oddly calm, Krista looked worried, and David just stood there. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going after him," I announced. "David, stay with them."

"You're crazy if you think you're going out there alone," he said trying to grab my arm.

I simply side stepped and avoided him. "I'll be fine, I'm the strongest one here." Before they could say anything else I shot myself off the roof after Armin.

I was honestly scared for him. He was in a state of shock and I didn't want him to do anything too stupid.

I looked everywhere trying to find Armin among the chaos. Titans were everywhere but they seemed to ignore me. It creeped me out but I wasn't complaining.

I finally saw the small blonde. He had slipped and I watched him slide down the wall and landed on his butt. I huffed and jumped down to him.

"Armin, hey-"

"Please stop doing that," he was crying again.

I looked over to see Hannah trying to bring her boyfriend, Franz, back. From the looks of it, he was gone.

"Naomi, please help," she cried. My body went rigid and I just stared at her. I started putting myself and Reiner in the situation and started to get angry. I quickly shook it off and grabbed Armin's arm.

"We have to go, there's no helping them."

He stared up at me and nodded. I pulled him into a quick hug and kissed me on the head.

"Things are gonna be okay," I said, trying to comfort him.

* * *

We made ourselves onto the roof tops and scanned them trying to find the others. I spotted them just north of us, a large number of cadets standing flat roofs.

As we made our way to them, a bell went off. All citizens had made it inside the wall. I smiled to myself briefly until I realized why so many people were standing on the roofs. All of us were almost out of gas.

Cadets were sitting around. Everyone was drained of energy and had given up. I looked around at our numbers, so many people were missing.

I looked over at HQ. You could barely spot the large building, it was covered with titans. My eyes widened in horror.

I turned my body when I heard Connie and Jean starting to argue.

"Jean, what're we gonna do?" Connie asked.

Jean sat on the roof, head in his hands. "We can't _do _anything," his voice was shaky. "They finally gave us the order to withdraw and of course, we're all out of gas. I can't believe this is how it's going to end, all because of those cowards."

"You mean the supply depot? What's going on? Where are they?" Connie yelled.

"They all lost their will to fight. And I can understand why, but they abandoned their duty. And since there's titans everywhere, we can't get the gas ourselves." His voice remained dull and monotone.

"Then what're we doing? We gotta go! Start thinning their numbers so we have a chance. Staying here is pointless, the titans are gonna come after us eventually. We don't have enough gas to try and run and we all know we're useless without these things," he pounded his gas tank.

"You're using your head for once, Connie. But I'm not sure we have the numbers needed to pull this off. Even if half of us make it in, there's gotta be titans in the supply depot. We wouldn't be able to do much then."

Connie sighed heavily. "It's hopeless."

"What a dull life this turned out to be," Jean said under his breathe.

"Come on guys, we can do it!" Sasha spoke up. "Let's go. If we all work together we can make this happen, I know it!" Nobody replied. Everyone was in total shock.

"Naomi," I heard Reiner call.

I looked towards the large blonde and saw him standing with Annie, Bertl, and Marco. I ran up to him and he pulled me into a large hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He mumbled into my neck. A crash of emotions swept over me and I felt tears spill out of my eyes.

He pulled me closer. "Are you hurt?" I shook my head in response, not able to talk.

I heard a bump on the roof and pulled away from Reiner. It was Mikasa. At the sight of her I regained my composure and wiped the tears stained on my face away.

She was walking over to our group.

"Annie! I know how bad things have gotten, so forgive me for bringing up personal issues. But has anyone seen Eren's squad?"

"Some squads made it, but I don't know about Eren's," Annie replied in her usual cold tone.

"We found Armin, he's over there," Reiner directed to the blonde that was sitting against the building.

Mikasa approached him.

"Armin, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" She kneeled in front of him. He didn't reply so she stood up and looked around. "Where's Eren?"

He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "The cadets of squad 34 Thomas Wagner, Nac Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina, and Eren Jaeger. These brave 5 followed their duties. They died valiantly in the field of battle."

Silence fell among the cadets.

* * *

Woo cliff hanger because I'm lazy little shit. I like how I ended it though :3

Part 2 will be posted before this weekend hopefully!

Comments & Critique are welcome and appreciated! :3


	7. Trost P2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN NOR THE CHARACTERS WITH THE STORY.

THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE NAOMI ANGEL AND DAVID.

* * *

Everyone went quiet. My body went rigid and I started to feel light headed.

_Eren of all people died? How is that even possible? _I thought to myself.  
I looked up at Reiner, he was just as shocked as everyone else. Even Annie looked disturbed.

Mikasa was the only one who didn't react. She grabbed Armin's hand and told him to stand up.  
Armin obliged, tears still streaming down his face.

"Marco," Mikasa turned towards us. "If we eliminate or get passed the titans at HQ, we can refuel our gear, which would allow us to get over the wall, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's do it," she said walking towards the edge of the roof.

"There's no way we can make it there with all of those titans and such a low amount of gas," Jean spoke.

"I can do it. I'm _strong. _Real strong. Stronger than all of you. I am a _warrior_! I have the power to slay _all_ of the titans in our path, even if I have do it it alone. As far as I'm concerned, you're a bunch of worthless, skilless, _cowards_. You disappoint me. You can just sit here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done," Mikasa spoke proudly.

She was crazy. She was suicidal. She's not acting normal.

"Wait, Mikasa, are you out of your mind? That's crazy!" A cadet yelled at her.

"You can't be serious. It's impossible to try and take them all by yourself," another piped in.

"There's no way you can beat them," the one next to him said.

"If I lose, I die. But if I win, I live. And the only way to win is to fight," she spoke proudly.  
She turned her back to us, hopped off the building, and shot her wires into the sky.

Jean stood up. "Well that wasn't much of pep talk," he grunted.

"Hey, don't just stand there! We weren't taught to let our comrades fight alone. If you are a coward, then stay out of my way," Jean yelled at everyone.  
He ran off the edge of the roof after Mikasa.

I sighed and then smiled to myself. We were all going to die.  
I quickly turned around and landed a kiss on Reiner's cheek.  
Before he could reply I had already taken off.

Connie, David and Armin took off right before me and I followed right behind them.  
Reiner, Bertolt, Annie and Marco were right behind me.

A felt a rush of warmth go through me when I heard the rest of the cadets let out a battle cry.  
We were actually going to do this.

I watched Mikasa ahead of us, she was going alarmingly fast and killing every titan in her way. As quickly has her rampage started, it ended.  
Her tanks had emptied and she made her way onto the ground.  
All I saw was Connie and Armin go after her, Jean now in the lead.

"You've got this, Jean," I yelled catching up to him.

"I'm not sure about that!" He yelled back but continued leading.

After crossing a couple buildings, Jean stopped at the edge of one. Four titans stood below us, making it too dangerous to cross.

"Crap," I said under my breath.

"Help me!" A voice came from below. A soldier was down below, he had malfunctioning gear.  
"Get away from me!" He screamed at the approaching titans.

Two soldiers jumped down in attempt to save him, but the titans grabbed them mid air.  
I looked away before the sound of their bones crunching filled the air. I looked back to see the blood splattering the pavement.

We all stood there in shock. I felt knots fill up my stomach as their cries filled the air. My legs get weak and I started to shake.  
Reiner stood next to me and took my hand. I let out a shaky breath and looked over to Jean. His teeth were clenched along with his fists.

"Jean," I called out. He glanced over at me. "We have to keep going. I know it seems impossible but we gotta do it," I said calmly.

He remained there for a moment, deciding how to do this.

"Let's go!" He suddenly yelled. I jumped in surprise.  
"Charge HQ while they're distracted!" He said.

Without hesitation, I followed right behind him.  
David, Sasha, and rest followed close behind.  
We hopped across the buildings with speed, getting closer and closer to HQ.

About half way there Jean flew through 3 titans. One grabbed onto his leg but he was lucky enough to cut it's finger off.

I kept to the side of the roofs, trying to avoid any sort of combat.  
David followed right beside me, being alert of everything around us.

"Almost there!" I yelled to David. I felt him smile next to me.

Seeing the edge of the building, I ran at full speed and took my leap of faith.

Smashing through windows wasn't fun.  
I covered my face before crashing through, gaining a small cut on my hand.  
I slid about 5 feet into the room, almost hitting Jean. I layed there for a moment.

"Holy shit," I said aloud.  
In response, smashing of the other windows happened.  
Reiner, Annie, Bertolt, Marco, David, and Sasha came dropped in.  
I scrunched my face, jealous of their smooth landing.

David came over to me quickly, making sure I was okay.  
I swatted him away and sat up, looking around the room.

Jean and I looked over the desk we had landed next to.

Two cadets were crouch under it, one had blood on her face.

"Wait...you guys with the supply team?" Jean addressed them. The boy nodded.

Jean let out a growl and pulled the boy up by his collar. He landed a fist to his face, making him fall back down.

Marco quickly held him back.

"You cowards!" Jean yelled. "You left us out there on our own! Do you know how many have died because of you?"

"The titans were coming at us from every angle! They overrun the supply room, okay?" The girl cried back, shielding the boy Jean had punched.

"It's your job to deal with it and back us up anyway!"

I huffed and stood in front of Jean. I slapped him across the face.

"Calm down. They buckled under the stress, you can give them shit for it later," I hissed.

Before he could reply, a whistling sounded started coming towards the window.

"HIT THE DECK!" Reiner yelled.

Everyone quickly dropped to the ground as the wall busted open. Somebody got sent flying across the room.  
When the smoke cleared, the face of a titan revealed.

I stood back up quickly and stared at it. I wanted to go stab it in the eye.

"Run!" Somebody screamed as people started flooding back into the main part of the HQ.

I started to follow before I saw Jean just standing there. I groaned and grabbed his arm.  
"Jean, let's go!"

Time seemed to slow down.

A giant fist.

The fist of a titan, smashed the other two titans that had broken the wall, directly in the face, causing them to go flying.

I jumped back and screamed. The titan stood where the whole in the wall was and let out a scream. It payed no attention to us.

"What the fuck," was all I could utter. The titan was at least 15m, long black hair, deep eyes, and all of it's teeth were exposed, all the way up its jawline.

I craned my head next to us when I saw Mikasa, Connie, and Armin drop in.  
I smiled widely at the sight of them. I quickly ran up to Connie and Armin, glad that everyone was alive.

"You're a certified genius, Armin!" Connie yelled.  
"Check it out," Connie continued. "We found an abnormal that has a bone to pick with other Titans," he pointed at it. "And the best part? He doesn't give a damn about us! This beautiful S-O-B is our ticket out of here!" He yelled. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Are you crazy? That's never going to work!" Jean yelled at him.

"It is working," Mikasa said sternly. "For whatever reason, he's rampaging against them. Stand back and let him do it. Just trust me. Either way, what choice do we have? He's our only chance of survival right now."

Jean just stared at her like she was crazy. I shrugged.  
The abnormal continued its rampage outside, easily slaughtering any titan in its path. I was amazed at this thing.

I wanted to know no more about it. No. I _needed_ to know more about it.

* * *

"They won't be able to enter the building with him on a rampage like that," Connie spoke.

"That's great for now. But what if he turns on us when he's done?" Reiner replied.

I smacked him on the arm. "Don't worry about that right now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," I scolded him.

He shrugged. "At least he's buying us a little time," he sighed. I kissed him on the cheek to which Connie rolled his eyes.

"Good news!" Jean entered the room carrying boxes. "Courtesy of the Military Police! And covered with dust."

Within the boxes held old rifles. I walked over and grabbed one. They were surprisingly light for being so old.

"Are you sure we should use guns? We might as well throw rocks at them," Jean sighed.

Armin, Mikasa, Marco, Bertolt, David, Reiner, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Jean, and I were circled up around the map of HQ.

Armin sighed. "I don't know, but they're better than nothing. We're looking at 8 titans in the supply room, all about 4 meters tall. If we time this perfectly, this much ammo should be enough to do the trick."

Everyone had their attention on the small blonde now.

"Step 1: We lower a group into the supply room via the lift to the get the titan's attention.  
Step 2: When the titans come within range, the group fires in all 4 directions simultaneously blinding them.  
Step 3: The hard part. Before the titans recover, 8 soldiers swoop down from the ceiling, and cut into their necks. That's it, that's the plan."

He stood up. "It puts everyone's lives at risk, if we screw up, we're dead. Eight people have to kill eight titans. Only the most physically fit should do this."

"Sounds like a plan," Reiner grinned.

"When you get down to it, the risk is the same for everyone," Annie chimed in.

"Look, I'm willing to be talked out of this. I'm not sure this is the best strategy out there," Armin's voice shook.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," Marco reassured.

"Even though you pulled this plan out of your ass, it's the best thing we've got," I grinned at him.

"You need to be more confident in yourself," Mikasa held his hand. "That mind of yours has saved Eren and me more than once."

"When did I ever save-"

"The lift is ready!" A cadet said.

"Don't worry about it right now," Mikasa stood up and faced towards us.  
"Reiner, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Naomi, Jean, and Bertolt, let's go," she demanded, taking the lead.  
I sighed heavily and stood close to Reiner. I couldn't be any more nervous about this.

We descended down the stairs, blades rattling on our hips.

"Alright, I gotta ask the obvious question, but, can we really do this without our 3DM gear?" Connie asked.

"No problem. These guys are only 4 meters tall, their weak spots are not too far above eye level," Reiner spoke.

"He's right, size won't be an issue. The spot is still only one meter high and ten centimeters across," Jean commented.

"Back of the head, to the nape of the neck!" Sasha and I said in in unison.

"Worst comes to worst, you can always shove one of these up their ass. That's the other weak spot," Reiner said seriously. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you serious? That's news to me," Connie said nervously.

"Did I miss a day of training or something?" Sasha asked.

"Knock it off Reiner, do you really want your last words to be an ass joke?" Jean grunted.

Reiner chuckled and took my hand. I smiled up at him and gave it a light squeeze.

"Don't worry, these won't be our last words," I said.

I sighed uneasily, laying down on the beams that stood above the titans.  
One little sound or move could alert them of our presence.  
I glanced over at Reiner who was to the left of me. He was completely focused on the titans below.

I shook off my anxiety and focused in. This was no time to let fear take over. This was going to be easy. Just jump down and kill them.

The lift descended down noisily into the room, grabbing the attention of all the titans in the area.

As the titans stomped over to the lift, everyone got their weapons ready. I got on my knees, ready to pounce at any moment.

Hours seemed to pass by as the titans got closer to the guns.  
The titans stepped up, getting so close that you could reach out and poke it in the eye.  
I stood in position, feet and hands on the ground, butt in the air. Ready to launch.

"Ready...FIRE!" Marco called. Flashes, cracks, and bangs filled the room as the cadets unleashed their ammo onto the titans.

As soon as the last bullet was shot, the rest of us ran across the beams and jumped down to the titans.

I felt my blades easily cut into my target and I landed on the ground. I looked around the rest of the room.

Each titan fell one by one, making a loud thump when they hit the ground.

All except for two; Connie and Sasha's titans still stood. And they weren't happy.

The backed away slowly, Sasha muttering out apologies to the one she attempted to kill.

It swung it's arm at her, causing her to scream and luckily dodge out of the way just in time.

"Help them!" I yelled.

In an instant, Annie and Mikasa saved their asses. They came out of nowhere and in unison cut into the remaining titans.

"Wow," I breathed.

"MIKASAAAA, YOU SAVED MY LIFE," Sasha screamed at Mikasa's feet.  
"Are you hurt?" She asked?  
"No, but I would be if it weren't for you," she sobbed.  
"Then get up," Mikasa spoke coldly.

"I owe you one," Connie thanked Annie.  
"No worries," Annie said in her usual monotone.  
"Wow, you're damn lucky you didn't end up worse off," Reiner grinned at Annie.  
She glared at him and walked off. I couldn't help but giggle at his dumbfounded expression.

* * *

With all the titans dead, we were able to refill our tanks.

When mine were filled up, I immediately looked around for David.  
I saw him standing with Connie and Sasha.  
I ran up to him, almost knocking him down with a hug.

"We're gonna live," I squealed in his ear.  
He laughed and hugged me back.

Sasha sat there in tears while filling her tank. "I wussed out in front of all of them, how can I ever face everyone again?" She sobbed.

"Get a hold of yourself, you can feel bad once we're safe!" Connie shook her.

I giggled and let go of David. I looked around at everyone.  
I was proud of us right now.  
Even though we might die when we go back up there, I was still happy we pulled this off, especially as cadets.

Everyone left the supply depot as a group, some rushing to get out but I made sure everyone was out before I left.  
Walking out I bumped into Reiner. He and Bertolt were staring up at Mikasa who was standing on the roof with Armin.

The three of us shot our wires onto the roof, Annie and Jean right behind us.

I found them staring at the titan that saved us. The other titans were eating him.

"What the hell," I whispered. _How did they know he was different from them?_

"This might sound stupid, but I thought he would be the key. That he would end the cycle, turn the tide just long enough to give us a little ray of hope," Mikasa stated.

"She right," Reiner stated. "He's too valuable to just let die, there's too much we can learn from him. I think it's perfectly clear to save his ass and kill those eating him. He's no good to us dead."

"Are you out of your mind? We've got a path out of this nightmare and you wanna stay?" Jean argued.

"Think about it. Having an abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage, right? A canon's got nothing on a titan that likes to rip apart his own kind," Annie said.

Jean stared at us in amazement. "Do you hear yourself? He's not like a new friend."

Before I could say something, Armin gasped.

We all look at an incoming titan. "That's the titan that killed Thomas," Armin said.

The abnormal quickly saw the titan Armin was talking about.  
He let out a scream and started charging toward it, taking the titans that were eating him alive with him.  
Armless, he lunged at the titan and bit him on the neck. He lifted him up and swung him at the other titans around him.

A fat titan came up behind him and he kicked into a building.

With another long scream, he finally collapsed.

I stood there in complete amazement. "That was fucking awesome," I grinned.

"Awesome or not, it's dead," Jean turned away from us. "Let's go."

All of us continued to stare down at it, it wasn't dissolving like other titan bodies did.

The opening of the nape began to open, revealing something inside.  
Steam filled the air as a familiar figure emerged from the neck.

Eren.

Without a word, Mikasa jumped off the roof and down to her brother.  
She sprinted to him and quickly caught him in a hug.

Despite the amount of steam blocking the view, I could tell she was crying.  
Armin, Jean, and I jumped down.

"Eren," I whispered quietly. He wasn't conscious, but he was definitely breathing.

"Come on, let's get somewhere safe." Jean said. Mikasa nodded, still crying, and picked Eren's body up with ease.

We found ourselves on a tower, too high for any titan to take notice of us.

Mikasa held him closely, almost hyperventilating.

Eren's body seemed completely in tact.  
He still wore his uniform, except for the ripped arm sleeve and pant leg.

I had so many questions to ask.  
_There's was so much we didn't know about them. How was something like this possible. Were the colossal and armored titan like him?  
_I swallowed harshly at the last thought. I felt myself start to shake and I leaned on Reiner.  
He wrapped an arm around me, supporting me so I didn't fall over.

Armin walked up to the titan-boy and held his hand. He slowly started crying.

"What on earth happened to you?" He asked quietly.

The rest of us looked down at the where all the titan bodies lay.

"So uh...Eren did all of this?" Jean mumbled.

* * *

Wow I didn't think this chapter was going to be this long OOPS

Ahh wow, took my time to edit this one, so I hope everything is good grammar and spelling wise uvu

I'm pretty happy with it, although I do feel like I rushed a little bit. Even though this has been my longest chapter.

Hope you like it

Comments and Critique are welcome and appreciated! :3

_seriouslytellmewhatyouguysthinkpls_


	8. Advocate

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN NOR THE CHARACTERS WITH THE STORY.

THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE NAOMI ANGEL AND DAVID.

* * *

"This is insane," I mumbled to myself as I rested my head onto the table.

Reiner stood close to me, leaning against a stone wall. Bertolt sat next to me, Annie sat on the table, and Jean sat across from me. The five of us had been forced to keep our mouths shut about the Eren situation. We all sat there in silence, not knowing what to think of the everything.

I was terrified, amazed, and almost hopeful. Most of all, I wanted to know more.

_How did he do that? Did he even know he could do that? Can other people do what he can do? _I thought to myself. The last thought sent chills up my spine. Humans turning into titans. Humans turning into the colossal titan and armored titan. The thought made my stomach churn.

"Hey, Jean, what happened to Mikasa?" Ymir called over to us. He remained silent and payed no attention to them.

"Talk to us," Connie pleaded.

Jean sighed to himself. "I'd tell you if I could. But we can't say anything."

"You're joking," Connie replied.

"That's nuts," Ymir added.

"They're nuts if they think nobody's going to talk," Jean turned away.

"Don't worry, word will get out soon enough," I added.

Hours seemed to tick by. The area was filled with panicked chatter. It was driving me insane. Before long I had to get up and walk around.

"Where are you going?" Reiner asked. I completely ignored him and started to walk down the street. "Naomi!" I heard him call after me.

I heard his footsteps behind me and felt him grab my arm. I whipped around and glared at him.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I was just getting up to walk around," I snapped, pulling my arm away with no success.

He sighed in annoyance before pulling me into a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just...worried," I grumbled.

"About?"

"What if the armored titan breaks down the other wall? Or what if the other titans get farther in to the wall. I know it's secure right now, but that could easily change. And I want to know what's going to happen to Eren and them. And-"

He cut off my rambling with a rough kiss. I let out a tiny squeak but quickly returned it.

"Things are going to be fine," he reassured.

I sighed and rested my head on his chest. "You don't know that," I said.

"Naomi-"

_**BOOM. **_

_**CRACK.**_

The sound of a canon rippled through the sky. I quickly pulled away from Reiner as we looked at the source of the explosion. A cloud of smoke began to rise from the area.

"That is way too much smoke for a canon," I thought out loud.

"What the hell was that?" Jean asked coming up to us with Bertolt and Annie.

Panic and terror began to arise from the other cadets. Reiner ignored the rising chaos and shot himself onto the nearest roof.

I grunted and quickly followed him. Bertolt, Annie, and Jean weren't far behind. I saw him not too far off, heading in the direction of the smoke, running across the roofs.

We landed on top of a tall roof, just over the sight of the explosion. Through the steam and smoke you could see some sort of large structure.

"What the hell is that?" Reiner asked. I squinted, trying to get a better look.

It was a giant skeleton. A titan's skeleton. It was the upper half, nothing below the rib cage. It only had half of one arm. It was a mixture of bone and muscle and it was extremely deformed.

I gaped at the strange skeleton. I wanted to get a better look. Without thinking, I started walking closer. I probably would have walked off the edge if Reiner had pulled me back by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Reiner scolded. I blinked and looked up at him.

"I wanna see it up close," I said in a monotone voice. He looked at me with a strange expression. I looked away from him and continued to watch the scene the played below us. For whatever reason, I was completely mesmerized by what was happening. All I could focus on was the skeleton of that titan. Reiner had to keep a grip on me so I didn't wander off the side of the building. The other 3 ignored my strange behavior, but I knew they at least acknowledged it. The energy that flowed through them was tense and rigid.

Minutes of silence went by while the armed soldiers below stood their ground against Eren and the others. The three of them hid themselves in between the mixture of steam and the decomposing titan skeleton. It wasn't long before a small blonde figure emerged from the smoke, hands up in surrender.

"Armin," I breathed.

"Is this supposed to be your true form, monster? I don't buy it!" Captain Woerman bellowed at small blonde.

"Eren is not a threat to humanity! We're willing to cooperate with military command if you just hear us out! We will tell you everything we know!" Armin announced.

"He revealed his true form! And with that, he cannot leave here alive!" Woerman yelled back. "Show me proof that he is not our enemy otherwise I'll blow you all up alive!"

"You don't need any proof!" Armin stated. "It doesn't matter what we perceive him to be. The reports say hundreds of soldiers saw him. And those soldiers say that they saw Eren fighting other titans! They also saw him get swarmed by the other titans. They see him how they see humans, as their prey! _THAT IS AN IRREFUTABLE FACT!" _Armin yelled. He was seriously willing to risk his life for those two. I was impressed.

Chatter rose among the soldiers down below. Their chatter of confirmation only validated Armin's point even more. They ever so slightly lowered their guard.

"We could use him as a weapon," I stated quietly.

After a moment, Captain Woerman ignored his pleas. "PREPARE TO ATTACK," He commanded. "We can't be his swayed by his cunning lies! The titan's behavior has always been beyond our comprehension. I wouldn't put it passed them to assume human form." This dude was crazy.

The soldiers snapped out of the calm state and resumed attacking position.

Armin shot a terrified glance towards Eren and Mikasa. His demeanor changed in an instant.

He took salute to the people in front of him for one final plea.

"I AM A _SOLDIER_ AND I HAVE DEDICATED MY HEART TO THE RESTORATION OF HUMANITY, SIR. NOTHING COULD MAKE ME PROUDER THAN DYING FOR SUCH A NOBLE CAUSE. IF WE WERE TO USE HIS ABILITY AND COMBINE IT WITH THE MANPOWER THAT WE HAVE LEFT, I BELIEVE WE CAN _RETAKE_ THIS CITY. FOR HUMANITY'S GLORY, AND WHAT LITTLE TIME I HAVE LEFT TO LIVE, **I WILL ADVOCATE HIS STRATEGIC VALUE.**"

"Holy crap," I spoke. All 5 of us were astonished.

Silence fell and our eyes fell on Captain Woerman. He began raising his hand to give the signal to the canon. Before he could give the final signal, his arm was stopped. Behind him stood Commander Pixis, head chief of the Garrison and city defense.

As quickly as the whole scene started, it probably ended even faster. The bells within the city rang throughout the streets. It was a summoning. All remaining soldiers and cadets had to gather up. We stared at each other with unease, but followed order and jumped down back onto the streets.

The energy in the air made me want to throw up. Fear, anxiety, worry, terror. The air was thick with it I had to lean on Reiner just to stay standing. I was ready to keep fighting but I knew a majority of the people around us weren't. He held me close, almost in a protective manner. I could feel harsh stares coming from Annie and Bertolt.

Off in the distance, I heard somebody yelling. Something about not wanting to die. I looked towards the commotion, having to stand on my toes to even get a glance.

"It's that guy, Daz," Reiner told me. "He's arguing with another soldier, a higher ranking one."

I sighed in annoyance. He was going to cause some sort of riot.

It wasn't long before other soldiers started freaking out. Crying about wanting to see their families again, screaming about not wanting to die. Veterans attempted to subdue the new ones. Swords were drawn and people were threatened.

If titans weren't going to kill us, we were bound to kill ourselves instead.

* * *

Not the best chapter, I know. Been busy with summer school stuff and been busy on the weekends with my girlfriend.

I also got a little tired of the story? I think now that I'm working on it again I'll pick up the pace.

Sorry for anyone that was waiting for this chapter! And I'm sorry it's not very good, I'll make sure to work really hard on the next one, I promise! 3

**Comments and Critique are welcome and appreciated! **


End file.
